Ribbons n' Swords
by Nami Moo
Summary: Tohru doesn't know that there was 3 more memebers that were 'slightly' different from the others. Soons she finds one of them and the story that was once forgotten will be seen and the whole family will never be the same.KyoxOC Takin a break for now, sor
1. Eerie Feeling

**Ribbons n' Swords-- **By Nami Moo.

**Summary:** The Sohma house was the usual day with an eerie feeling that Shigure was feeling about that day that something terrible was being planned. When Tohru finds a mysterious creature on their forest and brought it to their home their lives will once again change into a new twist. But… Does Akito has anything to do with this?

**A/N: **This is my first fanfic! I thought it would never happened but it did. Inspiration comes in different ways so sometimes I'm feeling good to draw or write now hehe nn. This is good of a change though so I wont let anyone down with this story, I'm going to work hard! "Go work, go! "xD. (Oh and, in this story, lets presume Akito is a guy ok? In this story she has to be so don't tell me that he is a she cause I already know, Thank you.)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the sweet Fruits Basket.

* * *

_**Eerie feeling**_

_Everybody would have thought this day would be another day to pass. Birds chirping songs, white clouds melting in the crimson- bluish sky and Autumn leaves dancing in the air. Normally Autumn days were cold but this morning in specific was with a warm scent in the air._

Normally Kyo hated Autumn days since it usually day with rain and cold air, but this day was very different indeed. He took this opportunity and climbed the stairs and went to the roof, his favorite hangout.

' Finally, a warm morning for a change, I was getting very irritated with all the rain.'

And with this he dazed into the reddish sky as the morning sun appeared behind the clouds. He was almost in the six cloud when…

"KYOOOO-KUUUN! Breakfast is ready!" Said a happy Tohru while putting down the plates in the table.

"Nnng…What? Oh, coming.." Kyo said with a low moan from the sleep he was awaken. Before he went to climb down the stairs he remembered something someone said in his head while sleeping but he had trouble remembering it.

"Kyo-kun? Are you okay? Your not feeling well Kyo-kun?" Said a worried Tohru that had climbed the stairs suddenly.

Not wanting her to worry he told her he was fine and will be there in a minute. When he made sure she was gone he took out a sigh and sat again in the roof top.

' Tohru's a good girl, she always cares for everybody and would help somebody she didn't own anything. I love her, but more like a sister than anything else. I will protect her from any harm but…I think Yuki will give her the things that I can't, much to my disbelief but it's true. Maybe your not the one for me, maybe I need to look deeper but…maybe what they say is true, the cat can't and will not love anyone and anyone could love the cat. Maybe I am to be locked up forever and to not make contact with anybody forever…But…There has to be hope somewhere, I can't give up like this, it only shows that I'm giving up, that I'm weak, that— '

"Hey! Get down here baka neko! The food that Tohru made for you will get cold! And it would be a shame if is wasted." Yuki said in his calm but slightly annoyed voice.

"Coming." Was all that Kyo said while going down the stairs, he, to Yuki's surprise, didn't want to start a fight, he had too much on his mind right now. But when he was goin down he couldn't stop the feeling, that somewhat eerie feeling in the wind, as if something would happen anytime soon…

* * *

"Finally you arrived, the food was getting cold, if you don't want it you could give it to me, I don't mind hehehe" Shigure said with a grin on his face, almost disturbing.

"Nng" Kyo brushed it off and started eating with no word said.

"..._Awkward Silence_……….."

"So…What are you guys going to do today?" Shigure asked to brake the silence"

"I dunno." Kyo said, almost ignoring the question.

"I'm going to a council meeting today but first I'm going to do something else" Yuki said.

'Everybody knows his secret base already so why hide it? Idiot.' Wondered vaguely Kyo.

"What about you Tohru?"

"Well I'm going to the store to buy some groceries because were almost out, then maybe I'll go to Hana-chan's house with Uo-chan." Said Tohru happily.

"Do you want me to go with you Honda-san?"

"No, it's ok Yuki-kun, I'm not buying a lot so don't worry!" She said with a smile that melts even the strongest heart.

"Alright."

"…………."

Normally Shigure would had said something else but he was in deep thought to. He also thought something bad was occurring and that a certain Head of the Family had something to do with it. On the days that he visit him..

* * *

Breakfast was over and everyone headed to different places, Yuki to his Garden, Kyo on the rooftop again, Shigure on his room and finally, Tohru going to the store.

When she came out and started walking to the forest she could feeling the same eerie feeling in the air and the sound of the trees, like they were telling her something, telling her to look around, that something was wrong there. So she looked onto some bushes and to her surprise she did found something but…what is it? She took another step to see better and…

'What? '…. 'Clothes?'

* * *

Dun dun duuunnn…..Hehe yeah, well don't worry, I won't let you guys in a cliffhanger for too long, Chapter 2 is in the works so it won't be long now. Hope you find the story good so far and don't forget to review! nn' 


	2. The Cat Hybrid

**Ribbons n' Swords-** By Nami Moo.

**A/N:** Yay second chapter. Sorry it took awhile, I had a lot of things on my mind and a lot of new ideas for this. I still don't know where I'm going with this story but only time will tell uu. I'm trying to make my chapters long but I'm not sure. Well, on with it!( Sorry about the title for this chapter, but it made me laugh and fitted so perfectly for this one xDD. )

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything, except a few OC and the plot.

_**WTF Moment.**_

_When she came out and started walking to the forest she could feeling the same eerie feeling in the air and the sound of the trees, like they were telling her something, telling her to look around, that something was wrong there. So she looked onto some bushes and to her surprise she did found something but…what is it? She took another step to see better and…_

'_What? '…. 'Clothes?'_

Tohru was shocked by this. The only time this happened was when she found Ayame's clothes on the ground and he was under them.

"But…wait! That's it! I'll look under them, maybe something is there"

She looked under them and…

" W-what? A…cat?" She founded a barely living cat under them, it had a lot of bruises and cuts still bleeding. But what was more strange is that the cat wasn't a 'normal' cat, it was dark red with black stripes on the ears and the tip of the tail was black too. No cat was like that, she was sure about that.

"But…could it be!...Wait, no I don't think so. I have met everybody now, there was no other Zodiac left! Unless…They haven't told me anything about another Zodiac, and there's only one cat! Hmm…Maybe there's another explanation for this, but right now I have to get this cat to safety, don't worry kitty, I'm going to heal you, tee hee."

And with that she picked up the kitty and the clothes, but when she did something shiny was under them also. To her disbelief it was a sword.

"Wow, I wonder who could this belong to. Maybe is better that I bring it with me, who knows." She picked up the sword carefully and left straight to Shigure's house.

'Oh! I almost forgot! The groceries. Oh, but no worries, I will pick them up as soon as I bring her to the house, yes!'

_**

* * *

**_

_**At the house-**_

"What the hell! Where did you got that from! You could have hurt yourself with that!" A flustered Kyo said.

"Oh come on Kyo don't be so angry. But really Tohru, are you sure you found this with the cat?" Shigure said while putting bandages on the cat's bruises.

"Yes I'm sure! It was very strange, I wonder what happened to her?"

"Who knows, maybe somebody didn't want her anymore and left her like that of something." Said Kyo.

" But, umm.. Honda-san? Where are the groceries?" Said Yuki.

"Eh….EHH! The groceries! I forgot about them! I'll bring them right now! "And with that, she left in a flash. "SWOOSH!"

"Ummm…Okay." Said Yuki with a sweat drop.

"Hmmm…I'll be right back, were out of bandages" Said Shigure and left the room to look for more.

"I'll go too." And left too, obviously he didn't want to left with Kyo alone, leaving Kyo alone with the cat on the table. Obviously bored he did the only thing that came to his mind at the time.

"So…What could have happened to ya? Not that I care or anything…"He said trying to wake up the cat, but with no response whatsoever .

"Hmm…maybe you got in a cat fight? But that doesn't explain that sword.." He said while looking at the cat.

"C'mon…wake up. Don't stay like that." He said while moving the cat a little, but it didn't work, so he did one thing that was very surprising for him or anyone really.

He leaned down a little and started nuzzling the kitty on the neck softly, gaining him a soft purr from it. He obviously had a soft spot for cats. (**A/N:** xDD)

To his surprise the cat slowly opened an eye trying to gain consciousness.

"It was about time you woke up"

The cat suddenly heard him and backed away a little, unsure of where she was. Natural instinct I guess.

"Hey…it's okay, I'm not gonna hurt ya"( OCC I know )

The cat looked at him with a confused look and tilted her head to her right. That move was surprisingly cute for him.

"Heheh…" Of course he knew that nobody was around so he could whatever he wanted.

The cat suddenly walked forward, carefully not hurting her right paw, since it was bandaged and started sniffing around, looking at where she was and ended staring at him.

"What?"

But the next thing he knew, the cat jumped into his shoulder and started sniffing his hair.

'Huh..? Heh, she probably knows that I'm a cat too' He thought sarcastically but knowing that it was possible since a lot of cats get stuck to him sometimes.

"Hey look, I think she likes you" Said Shigure, smiling ear to ear. Yuki was behind him.

"Why you!"

"Hehe…"

"Huh! Tohru?" He said while checking if Tohru was there, but no sign of her. He was sure he heard someone laughing. He suddenly looked at the cat for some reason but he began to grow a little suspicious cause she backed away a little.

'Nng…'

"I'm back! Sorry about the delay" Tohru burst into the door and started to put the groceries on the counter and quickly started doin lunch.

"Um, what do you want today Shigure? Kyo?" She said with a grin on her face.

" I dunno, anything but leeks."

Tohru laughed at that statement since she knew he would say that and nodded.

" Make anything you want, dear flower" Shigure said with a grin also.

"Yes, make anything you want Honda-san"

"Hey, can I have some too?"

"Sure Ehh-…..EHHH? w-who s-said that?"

" Ummm…It was me."

They all followed where the sound came and they same the cat with her left paw up. They all just stared in disbelief, not knowing what to say.

"Uhhh what?"The cat said….acting confused. ( **A/N:** x3 )

"………."

"WHAT THE HELL?"Kyo was the only one to speak, barely.

"Um…I can explain?"

* * *

And so, the long, long ,long explanation begins!

Hahaha! xD The kitty talked! Hehe, I took that from .Hack/LOTT vol. 1 where they see Ouka talk and Shugo says "THE DOGGIE TALKED!" Hehehe, don't worry, the explanation isn't too long, just a brief summary, later on I will explain everything.

Please RxR! nn


End file.
